game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Wonderland: Sisters in Madness
Wonderland: Sisters in Madness is an action role-playing video game designed by George Alder, developed by NCS New Haven and published by NINE100 Studios. It was released on February 10th, 2026 for the Anima 2 and Microsoft Windows. The game is based on Lewis Carroll's novels Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. It retells the story by having Alice Liddell (Hannah John-Kamen) and her older sister Lorina Liddell (Victoria Atkin) fall down the rabbit hole, instead of it being just Alice's adventure. It is a darker reinterpretation of the novels, and many of the characters and adventures are present in more twisted ways. There are also several original characters that aren't present in the original novels. Alice and Lorina are not young children in this, rather older teenagers. Gameplay is largely co-op focused, although it can be played single-player with an AI-controlled companion. Players can either play as Alice or Lorina, and each have subtle differences in how they play. Alice is slightly quicker and more graceful in her movements, whereas Lorina is more powerful and vicious. If playing single-player, the player can fluidly switch between Alice and Lorina at will. Both characters have their own skill tree, both of which are managed by the host in single-player and multiplayer. Multiplayer is seamless, and a friend can take control of the AI character immediately when invited. They can also leave immediately without any connection issues for the host. Synopsis Setting The game is set in the fantasy world of Wonderland, which is based on the version from the original novels. As well as incorporating several existing locations, it also introduces several original ones. The game is presented as a mysterious adventure, with the two protagonists falling through the rabbit hole at the very start of the game, and struggling their way through a fantastic, yet macabre, landscape. Plot TBA Characters The game features two protagonists, Alice Liddell (Hannah John-Kamen), a traditional protagonist of the novels, and her older sister Lorina Liddell (Victoria Atkin), who is only a minor character in the novels. It presents the story as if the pair of them had travelled down the rabbit hole instead of just Alice. As well as the two protagonists, several other characters from the novels appear as supporting characters, including an ageing and decrepit Cheshire Cat (David Gant), a maniacal and psychotic Hatter (Ryan Gage), a depressed and feeble Dormouse (Gideon Emery) and the hunted renegade The Knave of Hearts ( ). Other characters appear as bosses, such as The White Rabbit (Peter Serafinowicz), The March Hare ( ) and The Dodo (Bren Foster). Locations Taking place in Wonderland, the game draws from many of the memorable settings of the original novels. Starting in the Curious Hall, the same as the first novel, the player will travel to places such as the anthropomorphic animal-filled Little Hamlet, the Duchess' Estate and the The Tea Party. There are also several original locations carefully designed to fit with the existing ones, such as the Hatter's Sanctum, the Clocktower of Clocks, the Village of Forever Noel and The Great Hive. Development Trailers *White Rabbit Trailer *The Queen's Will Trailer *We the Wonderers Trailer Category:900bv Category:NINE100 Studios Category:NCS New Haven Category:Wonderland (series)